The Bones during Twilight
by lolo0o0olol
Summary: *mostly dialog, so its an easy read* Booth, Bones, and Angela go undercover in Forks where a body is found in Mike's car. Bones is the new biology teacher, Booth is the new gym teacher, and Angela is the new student. Please review!


***_**A TWILIGHT/BONES CROSSOVER!!! I DO NOT OWN NEITHER BONES, NOR TWILIGHT. **_

**TIMING: IS SET DURING THE FIRST BOOK/ANYTIME AFTER WE FIND OUT THAT ANGELA IS BI.*****

"Bones, we've got a case!" Booth said as he barged in Brennan's office just as she was working on her latest novel.

"What is it, Booth?"

"Oh… nothing too interesting…" he teased, then flashed a great white smile. "Just some kid was killed down in Forks…"

"Do we have to go undercover?" Brennan asked, perking up a little bit.

"I didn't finish my story yet!"

"It's a story? I thought I was a murder case."

"…and some kid is blaming a vampire!"

"Vampire?"

"Yep. Oh, and to answer your question… yes, we can go undercover."

"What would we be disguised as?" she asked. Then Booth rolled his eyes and groaned. "Ugh, I don't know yet. I re-heally don't wanna ask Sweets either!" he pouted.

"Well," she bit her lip. "Who was killed?"

"Some high school kid. That's all they've got."

"Hm. How about- wait. Never mind. Neither of us has the age profiling to appear as if we're adolescent…"

"Bones! That's an amazing idea!" Booth jumped.

"I just ruled that out!" Brennan exclaimed as Angela walked in.

"Hey, guys…" Angela winked. "Whatchya doing?"

"Angela! You're just the woman I need. Well- _we­ _need." Booth stepped closer to her.

"What's going on?" she wrinkled her nose. Brennan still sat at her desk, rolling her eyes.

"Think you can hook us up with a make-over? To make me and Bones look like high school kids?"

"Or… we could be teachers." Brennan interjected.

"For what?" Angela seemed amused.

"A possible undercover case," Brennan smiled. "

"Yeah, in Forks," Booth added. "Oh and by the way, Bones, I love your idea of being a teacher and everything… but what would I teach? I mean, you can be a math teacher, or biology, but me?"

"Gym!" Angela got involved. "Hey, do you think I can be a part of it? Maybe I can be a student or something?" Brennan ogled her best friend and Booth stared at her, considering the option.

"Your facial profiling is younger in appearance than Booth and I. I suppose it might work."

"Really?" Angela squealed.

"Eh, what the hell?" Booth waved. "Bring her with!"

"Really?!" she squealed again.

"Sure," the partners shrugged simultaneously.

"Yay! Oh, I gotta pick out my outfits! I wonder if there's gonna be any hott guys…"

"Ange! Your in your mid-thirties! These are going to be adolescent assemblies of males and females in their late-teens!"

"So?"

"Bella, did you hear?" Jessica ran up her friend.

"Did I hear what?" Bella sheepishly muttered in lunch.

"Well, first of all…" Bella hated when Jessica rambled on about the latest gossip. "Tyler found a dead body in Mike's car!"

"What?" Bella's heart froze. Where was Edward?

"Yeah! And our gym teacher is retiring and we're getting a new one. _And _a new biology teacher."

"Cool," she stuttered. "I gotta go." She stood up and took her tray with her.

"Bella! Oh, gosh I'm so sorry," Mike said after bumping into her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she pushed her hair out of her face. "How's the meat?"

"Oh, you mean the body?" he shuddered. "Yeah… I can't use my car until they figure out who it is? Hey, do you think I can pitch a ride in your truck?"

"Um…"

"Or I can just borrow it and you can ride with Edward," he said Edward's name quickly.

"Yeah, sure. I'll give you the keys during gym."

"Thank you so much!"

"Yeah, don't mention it. So did you hear we have a new biology teacher and gym teacher?" she tried to change the topic.

"Yup, I heard. And we're also getting another new student tomorrow."

"Another?"

"Well, you're still the newest this town has seen."

"Right. Well, I gotta go find Edward. Make sure he knows to pick me up…"

"Ok," Mike's face fell. "See ya in biology?"

"I guess so. Bye." Bella walked away and scanned the room, looking for Edward. Once she looked at every inch of the cafeteria, she went to biology, hoping he would be early.

Bella stumbled into class, juggling her books in her arms. Grateful that he was there, she took her seat next to Edward.

"Hello, Bella," he flashed his teeth. "Nice day?"

"Yes, it is a nice day," she shivered at the sight of his teeth, but she was not the least bit afraid. "So, where were you at lunch?"

"Oh, I was just…"

"Well?"

"No where," he cracked his cold knuckles and clenched his fists.

"Did you hear about Mike's car?"

"Yes."

"Do you know anything about it?"

"Not particularly, why?"

"I offered- well, he asked to borrow my truck until it all gets straightened out."

"I know."

"Do you think you could give me a ride to school until-"

"In my car, or on my back?" he chuckled.

"Car."

"I don't see why would a… big difference than now." He loosened up.

"I know."

"Ok." He smiled. And then the new teacher strolled into the classroom, gathering her books.

TBC… reviews are greatly appreciated…


End file.
